The Way We Were
by VelvetNightmares
Summary: Columbia remembers secrets Frank shared with her.


Description- Columbia remembers secrets Frank told her.  
  
Ah, yes. Frank. When that name is said so many thing fly into my mind. I remember that day he first noticed me. I was  
  
walking down a street that I've never been on, cold, wet and just plain scared. Much like how Janet described herself...  
  
My mother kicked me out of our house because she caught me with Eddie. She believed that he was up to 'no good', and I'd  
  
become gutter garbage if I spent anymore time with him. Being alittle rebelious, I didn't listen to her and I hung out with  
  
him anyway.   
  
Nevertheless, when I was kicked out, I was left with the clothes on my back and what little pride I had left. I thought  
  
my life was going down the toilet...Until Frank came by. He gave me a sudden feeling that everything would be ok. With  
  
that wink he gave me, it changed everything. I felt love, desire, happiness. So many feelings I'd never known of.   
  
So many people think Frank's all about sex and lust. True, thats IS a big part of him, but not nearly his entire. I remember  
  
many times I'd be in my room crying out of homesickness or just plain sadness that many people get suddenly. Frank  
  
would always come into my room, shove Magenta out of the bed we shared, (though that was alittle mean) and he'd comfort  
  
me until he knew for a fact that I was better, emotionally. Of course there were times when he'd come in for what he's famous  
  
for. *wink wink*. But he's really an emotional guy too. He told me a few thing about himself that he said he works hard to  
  
mask out of his 'sexy persona'.   
  
One thing he told me was that his father used to abuse him for being gay. When he came out of the closet, his father  
  
punished him, beat him and screamed. As you could tell, he was quite homophobic. There were many times when Frankie would  
  
be locked up in his room for days in a row. His mother would bring him his dinner, and relock the door, so he couldn't   
  
get out. Poor Frank was losing all will to live. Until he saw the movie "King Kong". That's when it hit him. When he saw  
  
the way Fay Wray dressed, he realised that he loved womens clothing. He'd cry because he wished to dress that way too.  
  
When his punishment was over, Frank secretly began to try on his mother clothing. He loved the way it fit and felt. It   
  
even looked great on him, let alone the fact that he was a boy. Frank knew he looked good too. He bought his first lingerie  
  
set when he was 15. He'd hide it deep in his closet so his parents couldn't find it. Once they found out he was gay, they   
  
began to constantly go through his clothing, in a panic that he'd start cross-dressing. But they were alittle late on that...  
  
Another thing Frank told me was that he got sexually abused when he was 8, by his uncle. He remembered vividly  
  
his uncle watching over him when his parents were out. (He was known to get into mischief) His uncle would lock all the  
  
doors and pleasure himself through Frank. He threatened that if Frank ever breathed a word of it then he'd tell his parents  
  
about his cross-dressing secret that they never found out. (Franks uncle found out, because the uncle was gay too. So  
  
Frank confided in him.) Frank didn't want that to happen, so he kept quiet. Until one day he couldn't take any more of it,   
  
and he killed him anonomously with a metal pole.   
  
Frank also told me why he really came to earth. He was so aggrivated by the Transylvanians and their ways. He had  
  
schemed up a plan to possibly wipe off all the Transylvanians. In the process of making his muscle-man (which Im not to fond  
  
of), he was experimenting with chemicals to make a bomb. Now the bomb wouldn't harm the planet, only those who were on it.   
  
Frank wanted to return to Transylvania with only Rocky and possibly me (Columbia). He didn't wish to be bothered that much   
  
by others. As long as he had his sex partners, then he was ok. He wanted me there, because I can be both his sex partner  
  
AND someone who he confides in. But as Riff Raff stated, "His mission is a failure." 


End file.
